1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telephonic services and routing technologies and, more specifically, to a system for automatically routing telephone calls and optionally providing information about a client location.
2. Background of the Invention
In the increasingly competitive business world, there have been various attempts to automatically route telephone calls made to an "1-800" number or equivalent for a local store, franchise, branch, dealer or service company (henceforth, service location), whose service area encompasses the caller location for the product or service associated with the "1-800" number. For example, a person would dial 1-800-Italian from any telephone in the United States, and the phone would ring at the MyPizza (a fictitious business) service location that delivers pizza to the location of the calling telephone.
There have been several previous simplistic attempts to automatically route calls to a service location that is geographically proximate to the caller. These routing technologies are based on routing the incoming call to a location with the same telephone area code and prefix as the originating call, to the same 5-digit zip code, to all zip codes that have the same city name, or a combination of the above. There are many different terms used to describe the various components of a 10-digit telephone number. In the telecommunications industry, it is called the NPA-NXX-XXXX, where the NPA is the area code, the NXX is the prefix or exchange and the XXXX is the suffix or line number. For example, in the 10-digit telephone number 619-942-9999, 619 is the NPA or area code; 942 is the NXX, prefix or exchange; and 9999 is the XXXX, suffix or line number. Usually all telephone numbers with the same area code and prefix are serviced by the same wire center. A wire center is the geographical area serviced by a single telephone company office. The wire center is usually one switch, but can be multiple switches, and usually provides service to about ten exchanges. By definition of the telephone companies, wire centers do not overlap.